poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
How Jacob, Pooh and friends Joined the Circus
(Jacob puts his feet in the water) (Jacob sighs) (Jacob, Pooh and friends continue walking) Cindy: What is that? A light? Yogi: Is it the train or a car? Judy: I don't know, Nick. When Jacob is done, we shall continue. (Train whistle blows) (The train approaches) Melman: Ah, here it comes. Rabbit: Follow the train! (Jacob, Pooh and the gang follow and run after the train) (Jacob grabs the handle on the cart of the train) (Jacob jumps into it) (Pooh and friends jump into it too) (Some of the men grab Jacob, Pooh and friends) (A man, Camel appears) Camel: Hey, don't be messing with Blackie! Throwing people off trains is one of the perks of his jobs. Jacob: We don't need no bums on this train. Joshua: We mean to do no harm! Melman: Yeah. We'll do anything. Camel: Everybody, calm down here. Grady, put that damn pistol away. Blackie, and men, let them go. And I mean on the inside of the train. I'm telling you, we don't need no trouble. I mean, look at them clothes. Blackie: He ain't no bum. (Blackie and the men let go of Jacob and the heroes) Camel: Don't be sore, kid. It's almost a reflex with Blackie. I'm Camel. That there is Grady and Wade. Jacob: I'm Jacob. Jankowski. Camel: Jankowskii? Gorski! (Both speak Polish) Camel: (chuckles) Mmm? Pooh: And this is Piglet, and Tigger, and Rabbit, and this is Joshua, Judy Hopps, Nick Wilde, the Road Rovers: Hunter, Colleen, Exile, Blitz, Shag, Mary Poppins, Elliot, Mr. Rat, Mr. Mole, and Eeyore. Eeyore: Thanks for noticing me. Pooh: And I am Winnie the Pooh. Alex: I'm Alex, the Alex, and this is Marty, Gloria and Melman. And this is Vitaly, Gia and Stefano. Camel: You know, you're pretty young to be on the rails. You running from something maybe? Jacob: No, no, nothing like that. Camel: Where you headed? Jacob: I don't know. Boo Boo: We don't know too. You see, his parents died. Camel: I see. You hungry? Out of work? There's no shame in that. No shame in that. Jacob: Well, what can you do? Just about anything, I guess. Camel: We land in Deposit in the morning. We'll get you some work for the day and if you're still alive at the end of it, I will take you to see August, the Lord and Master of the Known and the Unknown Universe himself! Jacob: Who's that? Camel: Hold on, chlopak, you're in for the ride of your life. (Next morning) (Brakes screech) (Horse neighs) (Joshua yawns) Joshua: Morning, guys. Pooh: Good morning, Joshua. (Melman yawns) Melman: What a night. (Whistle blows) Judy: Is the train stopped in somewhere? Colleen: I think so. Mary Poppins: Let's go and see where we are. (Jacob and the heroes walk through the cart and then outside) (Workers chatter) Hunter: Where are we? (Jacob and the heroes get on the ground and look at the sign on that cart) Alex: (reads) "Benzini Bros. Circus Most Spetacular Show on Earth". (The carts and carriages move out) (Jacob and the heroes walk, looking around) Man: You see that? Wave, Olivia. (The workers hit the nail with the hammers) (Leader shouts) (All grunt in unison, pulling the big tent) (The workers raise the tent) Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts